Mischievous Smile
by twentyfourwaystopart
Summary: A mischievous smile found a way to her lips, as her katana was once again stained with the blood of an innocent person.[ItaSakuSasu]


Mischievous Smile

Summary: A mischievous smile found a way to her lips, as her katana was once again stained with the blood of an innocent person.

Pairings: ItaSakuSasu.(final pairing is undecided, either sasusaku or itasaku) NaruHina. NejiTen. ShikaIno. Or anything else if someone requests it p

Chapter 1: Introductions

The sun shone brightly onto the hokage tower where a bunch of ANBU's were gathered. They were all waiting for the hokage to notice that they were there, since she was still sleeping due to her over dose of sake. "Ahm…Tsunade-sama…" one of the ANBU's coughed. The hokage's head snapped up. "HUH WHO GOES THERE!" she yelled, still quite unconscious. "Tsunade-sama, we're here for the mission briefing" another ANBU said with a sweat drop. Tsunade sighed when she realized that they we're right. She gestured at them to sit down.

"Okay, so you guy's have to go capture and bring back ALIVE 4 girls." She said seriously, well as seriously as she could with drool coming out of the side of her mouth. "BAA-CHAN! YOU CALLED US HERE JUST FOR THAT? I WAS EATING RAMEN!" one of the ANBU's randomly shouted out.

"SHUT-UP NARUTO. This is extremely important, for they are very dangerous people. They have been spotted around the border of fire." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Tsunade-sama, are they from our village?" an ANBU with a cold and stoic voice asked. Tsunade hesitated for a minute before answering. "Uhh…no…"

"Okay, is there anything else? Or can we leave now?" the same ANBU asked. Tsunade shook her head. "You guys may leave now. You will leave at 7 sharp tomorrow morning; Oh and" she hesitated for the shortest second "watch for their leader, she has unusual pink hair." Sasuke on nodded his head. "Hai, Hokage-sama" they all bowed and left before they got kicked out.

- -

- -

On the Western border of fire in the middle of a secluded clearing 4 girls stood. Two biting each other's head off in a pointless argument, and the other two having a nice and normal conversation with each other. "I'm telling you forehead, Konoha is south!" the blonde girl said/yelled. "Pig! You retard! Konoha is to the West!" the pink haired girl snapped back while punching Ino playfully.

Ino pouted while once again saying" Sakura! I'm ALWAYS right and your ALWAYS wrong". This time it was Sakura's turn to pout, but before she could say something back, another voice interrupted her. "Both of you SHUT UP! You have this pointless conversation everyday. And Konoha is to the East! We just came from the West!" the girl with two buns snapped at them. They both stared at Tenten in awe as if she was their god.

"Ten-chan! You're so smart!" they both said in unison as they cooked the fish which was just sitting there waiting to be cooked. "a-ano...Ino-chan…your fish is going to burn…" the last girl said timidly, scared of her friend's loudness. "Oh my gosh! Hina-chan you're so smart too!" the blonde whined as she tried to save her burnt fish. Tenten could only sigh at her friends' childishness.

"We'll head to Konoha tomorrow morning okay?" Sakura asked half-heartedly. Trying to pay attention to her fish but failing miserably. Hinata giggled as she handed Sakura a well cooked and non burnt fish. "Hina-chan! Thanks so much! I was just about to give up on that fish." She smiled sheepishly as she munched happily away on her fish. The rest of the night was quiet as one person stood guard as the rest slept.

- -

- -

Five ANBU's gathered at the Western border of Konoha, ready to leave. Until one of them pointed out that one of their captains was missing. Just then a blonde blob crashed right into Sasuke. "Oh sorry, teme, didn't see you there" he smiled sheepishly as he scratched his head. Sasuke glared. Naruto smiled. Everyone else sighed.

"Hn, let's just go." Sasuke said as he turned around to leave, everyone close behind. "We go to the village that's not too far from here, right?" Kiba asked nonchalantly. Naruto nodded his head energetically and bounded off after Sasuke. They arrived at the village in a few hours. When they walked trough the gates, everyone turned to stare at them, because it was usually very peaceful and ANBU rarely came, but most were just ogling them.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" a red haired girl walked up to them while batting her eyelashes at them. "Nothing in particular." Neji answered looking through the crowd that was gathered around them. Neji noticed four girls walking past them, _not_ bothering to ogle them. This caught his attention and pointed it out to Shikamaru who was beside him, but when he turned to look, they were already gone.

They walked towards the hotel closest to them, observing everything that was happening around them." Ne, guys, lets go eat ramen!" Naruto said with stars in his eyes. They rest just followed him, since they knew it was useless to stop him. They all walked casually, occasionally smiling or glaring at the girls that were staring at them.

When the reached the ramen stand, it was empty except for the four girls that were occupying it. Neji jabbed Shikamaru in the ribs, while telling him that these were the girls from earlier. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at them, while telling the others about them when he realized one of them had pink hair, it wasn't everyday that you see four girls traveling alone, and one of them just _happens_ to have pink hair. Just as they all turned to stare at them, the one with pink hair turned around.

**Sakura P.O.V**

I turned around thinking it was fan boys or something, but was shocked when I saw 6 Konoha ANBU's. _'Inuzuka, Nara, fuzzy eye brow guy, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, and…Uchiha…'_ as I analyzed them I realized the Hyuuga was Hinatas cousin. "shit..." I quietly cursed under my breath as I turned around I whispered something into Inos ears, she nodded and said something to Tenten who nodded too and left with Hinata.

**Normal P.O.V**

She smiled a sickening sweet smile at them, as she brushed past the young Uchiha to get back to her hotel. Even though they let her pass, she felt their eyes on Ino and her. After they were out of sight, they sprinted off at top speed towards the hotel where they would be meeting the other two. "Sakura, I'm 90 sure that those ANBU are after us." Ino said with a sigh, but smiled nonetheless. "Hehe, yeah, damn…they were pretty hot too…"Sakura trailed off as she saw Hinata.

"Saku-chan…t-that was my c-cousin…" Hinata said while joining them in their walk. "I know, Neji right?" Sakura said with a serious expression. "Yes…he is the strongest Hyuuga in Konoha." Hinata said as they saw Tenten waving at them from the hotel. After they got their stuff, they left the hotel quietly attempting to sneak away from the village and the ANBU.

"Where do you think your going?" a cold voice froze Sakura in her steps. She smiled and turned around. " I don't think that's any of your business, _sir_" she said emphasizing the sir. Sasuke could only glare at her as she casually walked past him towards one of the gates. "you're the leader aren't you…" he said, making her stop in her tracks again. "so what if I am.." she said while smirking, now facing him again. "And you're from Konoha right." He stated.

"Yes, am I free to go now?" she asked as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "Tsunade-sama said you guys weren't from Konoha…" he said not believing the girl. "Of course…Tsunade-shisou lied, my dear Sasuke_-kun_." She said, adding the –kun to his name. he Hn'd and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Next time…next time…Sasuke-kun." Just as he was about to chase her, Shikamaru stopped him. "Sasuke, I think we should let them go for now, and did anyone else notice how she called Tsunade-sama Tsunade-shisou?"

- -

- -

A/N: Wells, theres meh first storie! Hope you guys like it it sucks like crap I knows . but please R&R just to be nice to this n0ob writer p Oh and if you want previews just tell me xD

-icE

"


End file.
